


Cat I mean cat

by greenfanfic304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/pseuds/greenfanfic304
Summary: Kara enjoyed a celebration of her big story and did a drunk tweet under official Catco Twitter account. Kara woke up to see the consequences from her drunk tweet.





	Cat I mean cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekintheblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/gifts).



> Thank you, my beta reader, @kerrykins!

Kara woke up with a groan when she heard knocking sound from her apartment’s door. Ugh...I should not have drunk so many drinks. She enjoyed those sweet cocktails at the celebration of her big story.

She pulled from her thoughts when she heard, “Kara, we need to talk.” Alex said in her regular voice.

“Ugh...” Kara buried her face in the covers.

“Kara, don’t make me break down your door,” Alex whispered impatiently knowing that Kara could hear her.

 _Too bad. I had already replaced that door two days ago_ , Kara thought to herself because she broke it. She reluctantly rolled out of bed.

“Coming!”

She opened the door. Alex sweetly smiled.

“Hey, Kara. Do you remember anything from last night?”

“Um, not really.” Kara frowned at why Alex would ask that question.

“Well, let me refresh your memory.”

Alex turned on the TV.

Kara felt her heart beating fast at the image of Cat at White House Press. Her thoughts interrupted by Cat’s voice. Kara immediately noticed that Cat looked peeved but still carried herself with dignity.

“We are here to discuss Alien Rights, not Catco tweets. It would not be a conflict of interest if Catco Official’s Twitter account referred me. I don’t work there anymore. I gave up all of my shareholders. I don’t benefit anything from these feline puns.”

Kara frowned trying to remember if she brought it up on the official Twitter.

Alex opened up her phone, and Kara let out a squeak.

       I want my Cat meow.

Kara held Alex’s phone and scrolled through the account.

“No no no.” Kara felt panic arise.

Out of all of the days that she decided to get drunk, it had to be on the day when it was her turn to post on the social media for a week.

_Flashback_

_At the alien bar, Kara, Winn, Alex, and James cheered with shots while Kara got the personal alien alcoholic shot with Winn’s request._

_Alex made sure that Kara had a night off and let DEO take care of it._

_Kara winced at the burn of the alcohol._

_“Congrats! That story is a big hit,” Winn said as he slowly punched Kara’s shoulder._

_“Thanks.”_

_“Kara, you deserve_ it, _” Alex stated as she hugged Kara._

_Kara felt her phone buzzed and opened up to see a text from Lena._

_Good job! You have not only made a big hit with your_ story _but also recruit the followers on Catco Twitter account._

_Kara was pleased that she answered the readers’ questions about her journalism experience and Alien Rights. She was sad that she could not answer any questions relating to her working with Cat Grant or anything about Cat Grant other than saying that Cat Grant was a founder of Catco._

_“Bring on more drinks!” James yelled._

_Kara had ordered the sweet cocktail. She lost track of all those drinks._

_In her drunken haze, Kara wanted to talk about Cat Grant on social media since she couldn’t do it on Catco Official Twitter account._

_Kara opened up her_ Twitter _site on her phone._

_Kara tweeted, “I miss Cat.” She panicked after hitting the submit when she saw that it was under Catco official account._

_Kara panicked but remembered._

_The Catco’s rule with social media is never to delete because once it’s out there, it’s out there._

_“No turning back. You must be creative and own it,” Cat voiced rang in Kara’s head._

_Kara smiled at the memory of Cat Grant telling her about it._

_Kara had an idea. She scrolled through her photos saved on her phone and found the picture of Streaky. Then, she posted._

_Here’s the picture of my cat Streaky._

End flashback.

Kara stares with a horror of all those Cat puns that comes up every single minute. She took a phone from Alex and scrolled.

       Cat brings me so much joy and so purrfect.

        Whenever I work, I got my thinking Cat on. My Cat is too far away from me.

Kara groaned with her hand on her face when she saw one of the fans asked her question about “Where is your cat?”

Drunk-self had responded, “At Washington D.C.”

Kara wanted to fly to an isolated island before Miss Grant finds her.

She read on.

        I’m paw-stive that Cat will be back. I like Lena, but I want my Cat back. The Cat as in  
        Miss Grant not my cat. Wait I’m confused.

        Hahaha I mean my cat. Not Miss Grant. See, here’s the picture.

Kara saw that she posted the same picture again.

          Every Cat I met inspired me and made me who I am.

“Kara, I’m surprised that you managed not to come out as Supergirl in your drunken state,” Alex quipped.

“Cat is going to kill me.”

“Which Cat?” Alex cheekily asked.

Kara threw a pillow at Alex’s direction.

* * *

 

At Catco, Kara walked out of the elevator and saw many people applauded.

A journalist from a sports section said, “Nice going Danvers!”

She didn’t know what to do and just walked on.

Lena approached Kara.

“Kara, I need you in my office,” Lena stated.

Kara kept her head down as she followed Lena.

At Lena’s office with the door closed, Lena sat in her chair.

“Kara, you may have managed to gain more followers from your last 12 hours of tweets, but as far as I can tell that you did it while under the influence. I do not tolerate that unprofessional action because I want you to stay safe and professional in this environment. So, don’t do it again.”

“Lena, I promise that it will not happen again.”

“Good. But, it’s still brilliant. It needs to be different next time. Well, go back to work.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

Kara walked to her office, and her office phone went off. She saw the number and knew immediately.

Kara took a deep breath to brace for Cat’s wrath and answered, “Yes, Miss Grant.”

“I see that you are still working,” Cat observed.

Kara felt a burden lifted from her shoulders that Cat sounded less angry than she expected.

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“Hmmm, your boss is more relaxed about it than I would have if one of my employees did what you did.”

“I am so sorry, Miss Grant.”

“Kara, I want to let you know that your unprofessional cause many people to question my ethic work. However, I find some of the posts are compliments.”

“Really? I mean, I’m okay if you’re angry about it. I posted all these cat puns and you on the official Twitter account.”

“Kara, did you not hear me? It’s okay, and I’m not angry at you. I hope that you will not do it again.”

“I promise that will not happen again.”

“And, I read that you miss me.”

Kara blushed and confessed, “Yes, it’s true. I miss your wisdom and your presence here at Catco.”

“Would you like to come to the DC and see the Cherry Blossoms? I will pay for your plane ticket and your stay at .”

“I’m not familiar with Cherry Blossom. Wow, thank you, Miss Grant, but don’t worry about the plane ticket. I have money left from my birthday and my traveling mileage to pay for my... plane ticket.”

Saying “plane ticket” feels foreign to her tongue. She has not traveled inside the plane in a while.

“Kara, I insist that I pay for it. You need your rest in your First Class seat.”

Kara noticed how Cat quickly said the last part and mentally groaned when she realized that Cat thought she needed to rest without all that flying.

Kara gave in. “Yes, I will accept it. Thank you.”

“Is staying at DC from March 25-April 9 okay with you?”

Kara felt her heart pounding at the thought of spending time with Cat Grant for two weeks.

“Miss Grant, that’s a long time.”

“You may call me Cat, dear. I thought it would be good for us to explore DC and catch the peak of Cherry Blossom. I will see if President Marsdin would like to join us for dinner.”

“Oh, that sounds great. I will have to ask my boss if I can take two weeks off and I’m positive that she will say yes.”

“Do you like your boss, Lena Luthor?”

“Yes she’s great, but she is not you. Miss Gra...I mean Cat.”

“Do not confuse me with your cat Streaky.” Cat amused.

Kara groaned with embarrassment.

Kara smiled at hearing Cat’s laugh. She realized how it felt so good to talk to Cat. Then, her thoughts interrupted when she heard a woman voicing her name.

“Yes.” Kara responded to the woman near her desk.

“Miss Luthor needs you out at the 27th street,” Lena’s assistant, Eve said.

“I will be there,” Kara said and went back to her call.

“I see that Miss Luthor needs you,” Cat quipped.

“Cat,” Kara called out but hesitant to ask.

“Yes,” Cat responded.

“May I call you again? today?”

“What time is the best for you?” Kara felt elated.

“Um, midnight, so 9 PM in your time?”

“Well, Kara, I’m looking forward to that call.”

Kara smiled, and there was a moment of comforted silence. She couldn’t believe that she would talk to her again.

Cat broke the silence and teased, “Now, shoo, go on. Chop chop.”

“Oh right. 27th street.Thanks, Cat.”

“Bye, dear.”

“Bye, Cat.”

Kara hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She wanted to fly over to see Cat tonight, but she knew it would be strange for Supergirl to show up at DC in front of Cat. She was not ready to tell her friend the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t make any promise if I do a sequel one-shot, but I may do it once I experience the Cherry Blossom festival.
> 
> The prompt: Kara celebrated her big story and posted drunk while on Official Catco Twitter Account.


End file.
